


Контроль

by Riakon



Category: Loveless
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Контроль - это важно в наших отношениях. Контроль - это наше всё.





	Контроль

Хрупкое светлое тело выгибалось снова и снова под хлесткими ударами узкой, мальчишеской ладони. Веревка, опутывающая хрупкие запястья поскрипывала, в такт каждому удару, снова и снова не позволяя подняться. Светлые волосы метались из стороны в сторону, под мелодичные стоны владельца. 

— Р...Рицка! — Соби жмурился, кусал губы, чувствуя, что горячая ладонь снова и снова опускается на ягодицы, заставляя уже опаленную ударами чувствительную кожу краснеть ещё сильнее.

Парень молчал — он давно постиг искусство сдержанности, и теперь он не стискивал зубы, не кричал, не ярился. Его лицо не выражало практически ничего, особенно по сравнению с той бурей, которая бесновалась в его душе. 

— Рицка, прошу тебя! — Боец стонал, ощущая шлепки, которые проходились по мягкой, выставленной словно напоказ, коже, снова и снова терзаемой ударами — то легкими, как поцелуи бабочек, то тяжеловесными, словно градом камней. Последний удар был в опасной близости от промежности, и это заставило Соби ещё сильнее выгнуться, и простонать имя своей Жертвы.

— Рицка, я обещаю! — Светловолосый Боец почти хныкал, умоляя снова и снова, и в сотый раз повторяя свои обещания, но с новыми оттенками интонаций. Теперь он уже не помнил, с чего все началось, и не помнил, как Аояги-младший оставаясь спокойным к его «Прости» приказал Соби опуститься на четвереньки, так, чтобы голова почти касалась пола, а руки вытянуть перед собой, чтобы их было удобно привязать к ребрам батареи. — Обещаю, Рицка!!

Бровь парня дернулась, и он снова резко опустил раскрытую ладонь, почти не заботясь о том, куда он попадет, и задел снова нежную кожу раскрытого паха.

— Р..риц..ка... — Перехваченным голосом простонал Соби, и юноша удовлетворенно отметил, что Агацума уже возбужден.

— Ты солгал мне. — спокойно сказал Аояги, на мгновенье останавливаясь.

— Рицка, прости... — Соби протянул жалобно, поворачивая голову так, чтобы видеть свою Жертву, но тот остался непреклонен даже к молящим серо-голубым глазам своего Бойца.

Экзекуция продолжалась.

Агацума нетерпеливо выворачивался из-под ударов, так и не привыкнув, что Рицка может оказаться настолько терпеливым, и где-то на задворках сознания понял, что его Жертва, скорее всего просто выведена из себя до такой степени, что внутренним сопротивлением с гневом доставляет больше боли себе, чем ему.

затянувшееся воспитание надо было прекращать, и Боец решил снова нарушить приказ, переворачиваясь, и нежно, ласково, уговаривающее посмотрел на Рицку, в глазах которого мелькнула обида, что его приказ снова нарушен.

— Люблю. — Соби выдохнул, надеясь, что ему удастся найти то единственно важное слово, которое сможет вывести его любимого из этого состояния в то мгновенье, когда он наиболее открыт. В тот миг, когда он снова ярился, видя нарушение его приказа.

— Любишь?! — Зашипел Рицка не хуже рассерженной кошки. — Ты! Ты снова и снова мне лжешь, ты снова и снова говоришь мне, что будешь слушаться меня во всем, но вновь нарушаешь свои обещания! Ты!

В запале Рицка не заметил, как его Боец развел ноги. Чуть приподнимая бедра, словно предлагая себя, как универсальный способ решения возникшей проблемы. Заметив это, Рицка был готов взорваться. Да как он смеет предполагать, что в запале наказания он, Рицка, поимеет собственного Бойца лишь потому, что кровь бушует в венах?! Как же он...

Негодование Аояги было почти ощутимо. Как и адреналин, оно впрыскивалось в кровь достаточно большой дозой, чтобы разлившись в крови, прилить к паху, и заставить член напряжено дернуться, в ожидании. 

Ещё два удара раскрытой ладони пришлись на раскрытую, оттопыренную задницу Соби, и Жертва почти не заметил того, как болезненно пошатнулся Агацума, не ожидавший подобного. Почти. Но юноша обратил внимание на эту маленькую деталь, и сообразил, что в этих двух ударах, и в молчании его Бойца кроется гораздо большее, чем он мог подумать прежде. Рицка отступил на полшага, и Соби тут же повернул голову, почувствовав исчезновение тепла того, кого он добровольно был готов признать хозяином. Признать и подчиниться.

— Больше ты не будешь нарушать данных обещаний. — бросил Рицка приказным тоном, и Соби осторожно наклонил светловолосую голову, в знак согласия.

Юноша обошел привязанного мужчину, сел на корточки и осторожно начал разматывать веревку. Все это не должно было зайти так далеко, даже если Соби требуется доказательство того, что Рицка им полностью управляет. Даже если так Соби ищет доказательство любви. Он не должен позволять себе больше, чем для себя обозначил. У него нет на это права.

Веревка упала, и Рицка осторожно расцеловал нежную кожу, на которой остались следы, от жесткой синтетической веревки. Соби не торопился вставать, он всего лишь потянул юношу на себя, осторожно поцеловав его. Ни намека на страсть, не смотря на то, что член болезненно покраснел, находясь все ещё в «боевой» готовности. Этот контраст сбивал Рицку столку, и он, вцепившись пальцами в широкие плечи своего защитника упивался поцелуем, по привычке растворяясь в нем, и не чувствуя сильные руки раздевающие его.

Очнулся он только тогда, когда сильные пальцы обхватили его член, направляя в неразработанную дырочку. Его член оказался в горячем, тесном плену, а сам Аояги был готов кричать от избытка ощущений. Ради этого самого момента и была затеяна вся предыдущая процедура. Только ради того, чтобы в этом безграничном море удовольствия Рицка, все ещё верящий в то, что именно он контролирует Бойца, снова задумался, мгновенно увязнув в сомнении, кто же именно сидит на коротком поводке.

И побоялся прийти к пугающему выводу...


End file.
